User talk:GordonPercy
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the William Hope page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 12:41, January 2, 2010 Re: Block? I blocked you because you didn't listen to me. I kept telling you that SiF had proof that it was William Hope; one of the users there got an e-mail from one of the voice actors, I think it was Ben Small, and he gave a list of who voiced which characters. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:16, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I am positive William did not voice him here is proof: In this first video it is clearly not William Hope (I can't seem to paste links so I will type them instead :)) In this part it is clearly not William Hope: www.dailymotion.com/video/xas12k_hero-of-the-rails-uk-part-1_shortfilms On the new UK website Toby's voiceclip is also clearly not William Hope: www.thomasandfriends.com/thomas.mvc/enginedetail/toby Also William Hope is not in the credits, if he had voiced Toby he would have been in them: www.dailymotion.com/video/xas2su_hero-of-the-rails-uk-part-12_shortfilms Thanks! Also which Season 13 episode are you most looking forward to? :) Could you also show me the e-mail, I am a member of SiF ;) GordonPercy 16:28, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Here is the link http://sodor.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=tv&action=display&thread=2152&page=58. (You will have to log in to see it.) We were both wrong! Martin Sherman is voicing Toby. I'm looking forward to seeing the episodes Creaky Cranky and Tickled Pink the most. BTW what is your user name on SiF? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:10, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd been remembering wrong too! That is for the US not the UK. Sorry about that. You might be right. I'm really sorry about blocking you now! Can we still be friends? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:13, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm glad we can still be friends, James. I've seen you on SiF. BTW I'm known as Thomasfan there, too. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:44, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Season 13 Hi, I don't suppose you know how to rip a DVD to a computer? Thanks, SteamTeam 17:50, January 27, 2010 (UTC) PS Season 13 is turning out great, don't you think! :) Thanks. Yes, Tickled Pink was great but my favourite was Creaky Cranky. Personally I didn't like Diesel's voice but it was great to see him. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow's episode Double Trouble! SteamTeam 18:04, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I've added you ta friend list on my user page - hope you don't mind SteamTeam 18:15, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Double Trouble looks good. Perhaps The Fat Controller will be kidnapped and an imposter takes his place :) and although I agree with the voice actors Michael Angelis did a better Diesel voice in my opinion. :P SteamTeam 22:39, January 27, 2010 (UTC) The Early Bird How did you like today's episode? Can't wait for Charlie tomorrow, also, I'm going to be made an admin! :D I'm really excited :) SteamTeam 16:59, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! The shots of early morning were great too. I am looking forward to tomorrow's episode. SteamTeam 17:16, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the forum, I'd be delighted to join and of course I'll ask Thomasfan and I'm sure he'll join, too. :D SteamTeam 17:18, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I've asked Thomasfan, and my account is awaiting approval. SteamTeam 17:23, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :By the way, are you a member of ZEM's forum http://newtugboatsthomas.forumotion.net/forum.htm It's very good. SteamTeam 17:38, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Thomas and the Pigs How did you like Thomas and the Pigs, then? I thought it was a bit boring to be honest and a bit too much like the lion of sodor, but it wasn't bad. SteamTeam 15:58, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I agree but I quite likes Farmer Trotter's voice but Farmer McColl's could have perhaps been a bit more unique. SteamTeam 16:02, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I agree, I particualy (sorry about the spelling) liked the little pig at the end called Thomas - he was cute :D SteamTeam 16:10, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi I didn't like Percy's Parcel or Time for a Story much to be honest. Regarding the voices, I sent an email to Keith Wickham and he responded with a list of characters he voices in the UK and US. Also he unknowingly confirmed a new Season 14 character which between myself and Thomasfan have decided to not announce it yet because it may get him into trouble. SteamTeam 18:03, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I can't really. I promised Thomasfan you see. The new character will either appear in Misty Island Rescue or more likely season 14. Keith has told me that if any info leaking out could really land him in trouble. When Thomasfan let's me announce it which I hope will be soon, you'll be the first to know. Your friend, SteamTeam 19:12, February 6, 2010 (UTC) emails Well I'm not allowed to give it to you directly but I can tell you that you can find it under contact on his official site, just type his name into Google. Also, as your friend, I feel I must warn you that he's not allowed to answer any questions because he could get into trouble and SiF (Sodor Island Fansite) is warning Thomas & Friends fans not to bother the voice actors as they cannot exactly answer fanmail, which is a shame. Regarding other voice actors, I don't know. I think they do have contacts but you have to email them through their agents. BTW, what did you think of Toby's New Whistle. I didn't like it much and I don't like Toby's voice. ;)your friend, SteamTeam 10:16, February 8, 2010 (UTC) A Blooming Mess That's exactly my thoughts too. That accident could have been so much better than it was. I really have no idea who makes that cameo. Perhaps it is Charlie, I have no idea. I was really looking forward to A Blooming Mess, but it wasn't as good as I anticipated. I am really looking forward Thomas and the Runaway Kite. SteamTeam 16:34, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Steamy Sodor What did you think of Steamy Sodor - I loved it and it's my favourite Season 13 episode - so far...SteamTeam 08:46, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Buzzy Bees So, what did you think of today's episode. I thought the bees were animated beautifully. SteamTeam 11:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) It has to be the same as you - Henry's Good Deeds. Overall the series has its high points and some low ones. Some of them I found myself saying 'Not again!'. HiT seems to use the same plot - Thomas (or another engine) is told to do something and their attention gets diverted from the job in hand. The accidents could have been a lot better. I know that Season 13 was a sort of test to see if it was successful or not, but I would have liked older characters to return and perhaps a couple of Narrow Gauge episodes. The episode I was most excited about was A Blooming Mess, but it was disappointing. I also liked Tickled Pink, Creaky Cranky, Steamy Sodor, and Thomas and the Runaway Kite. I like the CGI element though. They can get different shots and more realism with CGI than they could with models, but I will miss them all the same. Your friend SteamTeam 12:10, February 18, 2010 (UTC) YouTube Hi, I've just uploaded my first video to YouTube, can you watch and tell me what you think? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4t95qsjzlg - SteamTeam 14:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. It's not one of my better episodes, I stutter quite a bit. But they get better. My only regret is that the pond could have been more realistic. SteamTeam 17:40, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Slippy Sodor I checked the facts, Angelis DOES voice Mr. Bubbles in the UK. ThomasandStanley knows this. Jim 19:11, February 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Mr Bubbles. He's seen the episode, it credits Angelis as Mr. Bubbles. Jim 20:04, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi! I'm doing fine. How are you? Yes, I did go on a little vacation last week to vist my aunt and uncle. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 15:11, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Emily I'm not 100% sure she does. Go to the Take-n-Play page and they are releasing her with trucks of wood. See the picture in the gallery. It says something about Emily in a bush or something. SteamTeam 20:53, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Matt Wilkinson I haven't heard back from him yet, sadly. SteamTeam 18:26, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :BTW the new character has been released. He's called Den. :) SteamTeam 14:20, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi! I'm doing fine. How are you? What is EAE? ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:26, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :OK I'll have a look at it. That's good. Where in the US, if you don't mind me asking? ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:34, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::My aunt and uncle used to live in Boston. I haven't been there in a very long time - I'd like to go back. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:41, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Trevor Sorry abou that. I forgot. I know they should use Trevor, but there's nothing to go on except that he's in the intro. So until we find something a little more to go on, I don't think we should add this as it may turn out to be a rumor. But, if you turn out to be right, I'll let you tell me, "I told you so." Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:13, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Goofs MIR looks good so far. I just hope that the trailer shows the worst of it. I can't argue with that. So you can remove them as you find them. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:38, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Goof I'm doing fine. How about you? :) There's a button at the tops of the page to move them. Just follow the steps and you should be able t odo it. To create a new page, there's a button to the left of the page that says "Create a a new article". Just click and follow the steps. I hope this helps. :) I'll go see the other talk page soon. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Splatter and Dodge No, I guess we haven't! I'm doing very well (as per usual). How's life going for you? :) I can't say out in the open what the source was, but I can tell you that you're on the same site that the info came from. Get my drift? ;) And if we don't speak before then, Merry Christmas! :) (assuming you celebrate the holiday) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:34, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome and thank you. :) I'll send you a PM on the "other site", just keep a look out for PMs. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:59, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Teresa Gallagher as Belle? Where'd you hear this? I admit that it's highly likely, but for both the UK and US versions? Send me a PM on SiF if the information is too sensitive. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:53, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :No need to be sorry. We all forget things. :) Can you send me a link though or just give the quote from Ms. Gallagher please? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:52, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the link! :) It is odd how she says it's Chorion though. EDIT: Forgot to mention, SteamTeam got the new info. I'm not at liberty to say from where though. Also, why don't you bring up the thing about Chorion on SiF? I'm sure they'd be interested in it. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:21, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:06, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Voices The year's been going. That's about it. :P It hasn't been too much better than 2010, but definitely not worse. How's 2011 been for you thus far? About the voices though: I'm not sure if SteamTeam would like me to say how he got it, but I think I could safely say that it didn't come from a website. So I can't give you a link, sorry. :( Anyway, I wouldn't block you because I know you'd keep it secret. You're not the type to go blabbing. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:21, January 28, 2011 (UTC)